


Animal Shelter Antics

by WolfyQueen27



Series: Bleach [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Animal Shelter, Cats, Established Relationship, F/M, Tsundere Grimmjow, volunteering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyQueen27/pseuds/WolfyQueen27
Summary: Adrianna wasn't looking forward to her shift at the animal shelter. But when her boyfriend Grimmjow got her shift altered then she was looking forward to her shift.





	Animal Shelter Antics

Grimmjow rubbed his hair dry with a towel and stepped back into the bedroom to nudge his girlfriend's shoulder to wake her up. "Yo Adrianna wake up. It's our turn to help out at the animal shelter down the road."

Adri rolled over and mumbled under her breath. "Don't care. They're going to put us in charge of dogs again."

"No, I told them to assign us to cats this time. Now get up before I yank the blanket away from you." Grimm stated. He finished pulling on his shirt as she peeked up at him.

"You did that for me?" She mumbled softly up at him.

Grimmjow turned fiery red and glared at her before turning around, crossing his arms tightly. "No, I did not. Just get dressed so we can get to work."

He stomped out the room and Adri giggled softly. She gathered up a change of clothes and slipped into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She hummed softly and hugged Grimm from behind, giggling as Grimm turned red and stiffened in surprise.

"Would you stop doing that!" Grimm exclaimed, shooting her out the door. She smiled brightly and grabbed his hand before pulling him toward the shelter. Grimm rolled his eyes at her and kept trying to pull his hand free from hers as they neared the animal shelter. Adri giggled softly at his attempts and released his hand before skipping inside.

Grimm rolled his eyes at her and signed the two of them in at the office as Adri headed back to the rooms with the kittens. She smiled widely as she looked in the different cages and giggled softly as some kittens stared back at her, meowing at her for attention. "Don't worry everyone is going get some attention by the end of the day. For now, it's time for breakfast."

Adri grabbed all the bowls from the cages and let the kittens out so they could wander around the big room. She chuckles softly as a few kittens followed after her. "No. Y'all have to stay here with Uncle Grimmy."

Grimmjow twitched at the nickname and shot her a look, saying, "Don't call me that damn it!"

Adri giggled softly and waved her hand at him. He plopped into one of the chairs and crossed his arms tightly, grumbling under his breath. He glared down at a kitten and moved the little kitten away from him, saying, "Oh no. Stay away from me. You can be all cute and cuddly to Adrianna but not to me."

Grimm stared down at the kitten and raised an eyebrow at the kitten. The kitten tilted her head and meowed up at him. Grimm shook his head and turned to read over some of the cat treats on the table he was sitting at.

"Grimmy, Where's the food container? I can't find it in its usual spot." Grimm heard Adri call from the storeroom.

"Check the middle shelf. The cats have switched brands cause some of the kittens were getting sick from the last brand. AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Grimm yelled back at her. He grumbled when he heard her laughing at his outburst and felt his ears start turning a red color. He quickly looked down when he felt his pants legs being pulled and gently grabbed the kitten climbing his legs. "Oh no. No climbing me."

The female kitten meowed at him and wiggled to be set down before Grimm pulled another kitten off his other leg. He gave the male kitten a look and looked down again when more kittens started climbing up his pants legs. He grumbled under his breath and continued pulling the kittens off of him.

Adri hummed a tune as she skipped back to the cat room. She poked her head around the corner and grinned widely at the sight of Grimm laying on his back with all the kittens crawling over him. Adri gently set down the trays of bowls and covered her mouth with her hands to keep from letting Grimm know she was laughing. She pulled out her phone and took a quick picture of the sight and the kittens looked up at her before scrambling off Grimm and meowing at her feet to get the food. "Alright, little ones. I've got your food right here."

"Adrianna why was your phone out?" Grimm asked as he stood up from the floor. She hummed as she set down the food and waved her hand at him.

"Oh, no reason. Just wanted to check if there were any messages." Adri answered back. He hummed softly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you sure about that Adri?" He whispered into her ear.

Adri forced down a shiver and smiled innocently. "It's true though. See no new notifications."

"Yeah but there's a new picture as your background. You were lying." Grimm mumbled softly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the storage room before shutting the door behind them. "Time for some payback for that picture."


End file.
